Jamie Hamada
Jamie Hamada is the overworked but always supportive aunt of siblings Penny and Tadashi and is the owner of the Big Donut. Full Description Jamie is the overworked but always-supportive guardian of siblings Penny and Tadashi. The owner of a popular Beach City bakery and coffee shop, Aunt Jamie is proud, ebullient and thinks she has the world's two greatest niece and nephew. She's always good for a laugh and ready with a hug, tirelessly there for support and a great home-cooked meal. Personality Jaime is a caring woman who loves her nephews above all else. She is very loving towards them, but knows when to be strict. This is shown when she picks them up after they are released from prison. She hugs them and asks if they are okay before lecturing them about how much they worried her. Jaime seems very excitable, talkative and is usually in a happy mood. She is also understanding and did what she could to help Penny through his depression after her parent's death. She supports and encourages the decisions of Tadashi and Penny while wanting what is best for them, as she encourages Penny to go to the Institute as it is what Tadashi wanted. She is proud of her niece and nephew and is not afraid to show it. She also appears to be rather oblivious, as Penny and her brother was able to hide the B.L.A.D.E.'s existence from her. Her Role Aunt Jamie does not have a very big role. However, she is clearly the mother figure for both Penny and Tadashi. She first appears when she goes to the prison to pick up her niece and nephew after they are arrested and released on charges of involvement in illegal bot-fighting. She hugs them and asks if they are okay before proceeding to lecture them about how worried she was for them and their irresponsibility. She states how she took them in despite not knowing much about children, not being the best mother figure and possibly needing to pick up a book on parental guidance. She then proceeds to go to the kitchen to pick up some snacks to calm her stress and goes upstairs with the family's cat Wheely. Tadashi tries to talk Penny out of bot-fighting before Aunt Jamie eats everything in the cafe due to her stress. She is next seen at the FusionFall Institute of Technology convention supporting Penny and stating how proud she is of him and Tadashi to the audience after his display. In celebration of Penny getting admitted into the Institute, she offers to cook dinner at the cafe for Penny, Tadashi and the rest of their friends free of charge. Tadashi asks her if he and Sinata can have some time by themselves, telling her they'll catch up, and she accepts. However, shortly after she goes to the car with everyone else. Quotes * "For ten years, I've done the best I could to raise you. Have I been perfect? No. Do I know anything about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting?! PROBABLY! Where was I going? I had a point." * "Look at my little college lady. Oh, I can't wait to hear all about it!" * "Yeah, Wiiiings!" * "That's my niece! WHOO! MY FAMILY! I LOVE MY FAMILY!" * "Okay, special dinner tonight! I’ll whip up some chicken wings, you know, with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb?" * "Get ready to your face melted...you're gonna feel these things tomorrow." * "Alright, sit down and tell me everything." * "What was that?" * "Stress eating, because of you." * "Last hug!" Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Superhero Caretakers